Sweetest melodies of forgotten entities
by Dancing Flurry
Summary: A simple stupid XigDem drabble from before his final confrontation with sora, sorry it sucks. XigDem, mentions of LuxDem and MarDem.


Just a dumb drabble I thought up. Hope you'll like it a bit. Don't own, never will. FAN fiction?

'Empty souls that never grow

Can never see the light

A dark skin slowly climbing along the flow

Unseen during the darkest night.

This eternal sadness is always burning

Burning our lives away

We seem to be moving,

But the stars are gone by the day.

This hollow feeling that curls inside

Is a smouldering sensation that melts the soul

This missing gap allows nothing to be whole

I can only crumble as I hide

Are we to blindly follow this unheard call?

Are we simply made to glide along and fall?'

A tapping at the door interrupted my song, calling my attention away from my perched fingers. I opened my eyes and sorrowfully stared at the figure standing behind my door. I recognized the eye patch, immediately his name longingly slipping from my lips as I look down.

'Xigbar'

He chuckled darkly as the door creaked as the hinges groaned every sound awkward in this dead atmosphere. The door touched the wall, a muted thump as he took a step forward, the floor boards groaning under his weight, each step louder than the last. Kingdom hearts glowed dimly from the window behind my head, making my lovely sitar glimmer in the eerie light. The strings vibrated slightly, making the light dance upon the ceiling as I positioned my fingers; ready to play once more as I felt his movements, his hand holding mine in place. I looked up, my face devoid of emotion as he smiled sympathetically at me. I strummed a string, a broken sound that bounced much too loudly upon the walls, an unwanted echo among the 'depression'. He sighed just as loud, my ears throbbing at the sound, until his deep melodious voice flowed softly from his lips.

'So, they told you?'

I nodded slowly; mute as I looked down again, my eyes tracing the invisible grain patterns on the wood. His fingers brushed lightly along my neck as his fingers delicately curled around my chin, pulling my face to stare into his. My eyes felt hot and different, as if I was a mannequin, eyes placed inside my skull to suit my master's desires. They felt foreign as I looked into the eye of the one I loved, staring slightly yet secretly pleadingly into that golden iris, the halo to my hollow life. My fingers were numb, cold and hard as I tried to flex them, only managing a small tremble as his face pressed closer to mine, his lips upon mine. The intense heat and fire that burned in that one moment, the tingle of 'want' and 'need' dancing along my entire body with that single piece of contact, ended too soon as he pulled away. The sounds of my heavy breathing battered against my ears as his eye opened, staring into my own with a glimmer of an 'emotion'.

'Are you going to do it?'

I nodded, lost in this wave of 'emotion' and serenity. His very presence was a drug I never wanted to relinquish, a light I never wanted to falter from. He chuckled 'sadly' once more, pulling away, his arms wrapping delicately around my waist as he pulled me along with him, my hands dancing numbly over his shoulders. The heat contained in his body radiating through mine, the numbing 'emotionless' cold burning under his 'loving' touch as he embraced me once more, our tongues twining in our mouths. I felt the room melt around me, my sitar clattering to the floor and exploding into splinters and strings.

The neck cracked in half, falling to the ground as I lifted my legs to curl around his waist, hands sliding his hair out of its restraint, long silken locks falling down his back as he backed up into a wall, crushing the handle of my sitar into oblivion. We crashed into the wall, my back pushed into the flat surface as his hands grabbed and pulled at my cloak, water bubbling up around us into bubbles and wisps of droplets. His mouth left mine, kissing down my neck with open kisses and licks, my head tilting back as my face began to burn as I moaned loudly, hands holding him tight to my form, desperate for this human contact between us. He nibbled at my collarbone, my throat rumbling with my mewls of pleasure as those hands drift down my sides and rub sensually against my hips, pulling and pushing into a rhythm, our concealed erections rubbing together, peace drifting in our bodies.

'Don't. Tell the superior you won't do it. I'll take your place please. Say something.'

I nodded, my forehead dropping to his collarbone as I panted onto his revealed skin, tongue licking it between breaths. I finally formulated an answer in my fogged mind, 'determination' bubbling in my cracked dull voice.

'I am useless to the organisation, I must prove my worth. I had failed the first time, I must be tested again.' He nodded against my neck, a harsh nip as punishment.

'You are not useless. You have your values and meanings! If not them, I need you! Marluxia needs you! Luxord needs you. I need you! Forgot everyone else. We may be nobodies, but we love you dearly Demyx! Please reconsider this!' His voice sounded broken and worn, coming deep within something that shouldn't be there. I sighed in defeat, licking kindly up his neck to his ear.

'Xigbar, I love you. I love all of you. Even Saix and Larxene. If I can stop this monster from killing any more of you, I will, want to do it. I want to protect my family, my friends and my lovers. Please, for my sake, let me protect you.' He shook his head, pulling the zipper to my cloak lower as he kissed with the falling fabric.

'I love you too Dem.' He pulled away and landed on the bad, pinning me down once more. 'It seems you need reassuring of my love for you. I will show you How much I care.'

That night was long and 'passion' filled, burning sensations and 'ecstasy' filled motions.

The next day, when the moon glowed like the dawning sun, a certain nobody gazed once more at his most beloved lover, leaving a note beside his sleeping form and searched the castle, leaving a note for each one he loved, a last unseen good-bye. Marluxia was decreed gone long ago, but The Nocturne felt the presence of the flower wielding Nobody in every thing he does. He still left his note for the Assassin and gambler, taking his broken 'heart' and silently sending a farewell as he left for Hollow Bastion. He left a note for Xigbar, telling him to arrive at the mid-day rise, but the moment he arrived, it was the brat and his companions awaiting him. Taken by surprise, he shrunk back, waving his arms for balance as he thought of how to recover from his loss. An idea clicked as he stood up confidently, sending a silent message of farewell as he remembered his first greeting. The day he was 'born' he met Xigbar. It was raining and cold. He was shivering and hissing, frightened by the one eyed nobody as he grinned, spewing in a mocking tone. 'Well, aren't you looking lively?'

The very first words I had heard in my new life. The first words from my start shall be the ones of my end. I nonchalantly waved my hand as I replied.

'Well, aren't we looking lively?' There is where my fate was sealed.


End file.
